This invention relates to flexible supports and, more particularly but not exclusively, is concerned with a link for a flexible support and to light fittings which incorporate such supports.
One known flexible support for light fittings comprises a plurality of alternate cylinders and balls held together by a flexible resilient member passing through the balls and the cylinders.
This support has two main disadvantages. In particular, relative movement between adjacent cylinders is strictly limited and precise control of the position of the light is difficult to achieve.